User blog:Silverfaust89/TRBG: The Sequel (23)
' Chapter #23: A Discreet Delivery' Christmas passed like a blur and I was board for winter break. All of my friends we're visiting there families. Even Raven is visiting his parents in New York City. After watching the Vincent Price version of House of Wax (twice), I decided to head off to Blackraven Antiques to see if my parents have a job for me to do. "Hi dad." I sighed. "Ah Malice, just the person I wanted to see." My dad said in excitement, "I want you to do a delivery to do." "What kind of delivery?" I asked. "I want you to deliver this package to this address." My dad explained. I took a look at the address and it was not far from my house. At least a few houses down my street. "Sounds easy." I tersely said. "I know you would do it." My dad chided, "The item is very fragile so be careful." My dad advised. "Ok dad, I'll be careful." I promised him. I left the store in the same route I normally do. But the weather is a bit snowy so I had to be careful. I was holding the package for dear life, fearing I would be killed in this blizzard. Then I came to the address that the package said. I saw that the house was old and somewhat in disrepair. But it was a old Victorian house none the less. I came up to the front door and rung the doorbell. But there was no answer. "Hello?!" I shouted. "Help!" A women shouted at the top of her lungs. Hearing that I opened the door as quick as I can and explored the house. I put the package on the table in the kitchen. I soon went to the living room to see an old lady on the floor, next to a broken mahogany table. "Oh my God!" I shrilled, at the sight of the old lady, "How long have you been like this?" I asked. "It's been since Christmas, so at least four days." The old lady explained, "Are you my granddaughter?" She asked. "No I'm just delivering a package." I assured. "Call 911." The old lady said. "Will do." I replied. I called 911 and stayed with the old lady until the paramedics came to the scene. They noticed her left leg was broken and put her on the gurney. "Thanks for your help." The old lady thanked. "Your welcome." I replied. Just as the paramedic left with the old lady my parents came to the house. They were concerned. "Malice are you ok?" My mom asked. "I'm fine mom." I assured. "Did you deliver the package?" My dad asked. "It's on the table in the kitchen of that house." I replied. "At least the women you saved is ok." My mom said. A few days later I received a letter in the mail it was from the old lady from the other day. 'Dear, Miss Blackraven, Thank you for saving me. Love, Ms. White.' I went to visit her in the hospital, but it was too late to visit her. "I'm here to see Ms. White." I said. "I'm sorry but Ms. White passed away just this morning." The nurse consoled. "I understand." I tersely said. Category:Blog posts